Remember
by UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable
Summary: Post 3x16 No Rest For The Wicked. Sam seems to be coping with Dean's death. But what's different? Will Sam try to bring his brother back? The War continues. WeeChester flashbacks! I suck at Summarizing. First Fanfic. PROBABLY WON'T CONTINUE... SORRY!
1. Remember What I Taught You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything relating to Supernatural. I just like playing with them :)

This is my first fanfic. hope you enjoy!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Sam, remember what Dad taught ya. 'Kay? And remember what I taught ya.**

_Sam looked down his arm and down the barrel of the pistol. He aimed slightly to the left and fired. He heard the bullet ricochet off a nearby tree leaving the empty beer bottle untouched._

_He had only just learned about things that go bump in the night. And yet, as soon as his father found out, he immediately started training him. It just wasn't fair. It seemed as though everything was happening too fast._

_Sam sighed as he brought his arm up closer to his face and stared straight down the barrel. 'How many eight year olds have even heard a real gun fire?' he thought bitterly as he took another shot. He growled in frustration as the bullet missed the bottle yet again. Sam threw the gun to the forest floor and went to pout against a nearby tree. _

_Not a minute later, Dean came to view and stared at his scrunched-faced little brother. "Having trouble, Sammy?" he said smiling._

_Sam grunted in response. _

_Dean's gaze shifted from Sam, to the gun, to the bottle. He sighed as he picked the gun up and said, "Want me to teach you how?"_

_"I know how! It just isn't working!"_

_"Meaning you're doing it wrong," Dean smiled again. He grabbed Sam by the arm and led him to where he was practicing earlier. "Okay, first off, don't stand with your shoulders facing it. Okay stand like this. Good." Dean worked a little on his posture before putting his arms around Sam to get his arms right. "Now look down the barrel and aim…"_

_"I know! I know! Aim to the left!"_

_Dean looked down at his brother as he aimed. Dean scoffed as he said, "That's when you're aiming with your right eye, doofus!"_

_Sam looked at Dean. "Huh?"_

_"You're aiming with your left eye." Dean adjusted Sam's position. "Go ahead."_

_Sam looked down the barrel and aimed for the right this time. He fired…and missed._

_"I give up," Sam stated. He dropped the gun and went back to pouting under the tree. _

_Dean picked up the gun and smiled. "It's not like I got it the first time, Sammy."_

_"It's Sam."_

_Dean smiled again. "Just give it time." Dean sat next to brother under the tree. "It's not like the bottle's going anywhere. You can take your time to aim."_

_"What about when Dad wants me to hunt? Something tells me they won't sit on a fence and wait for me to shoot them."_

_"No, but you got time. Your skill'll build."_

_Sam sighed. "Can't I just research while you and Dad hunt? I mean, you're pretty good at it. I mean, you're alive…"_

_"Thanks, I think? Anyway, it's good for self defense. If Dad and I are out on a hunt, you should know how to use a weapon."_

_"But I suck at it."_

_Dean sighed. He pulled his knife from his belt and said, "Wanna learn to use this?"_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Bobby looked around the corner at quickly retreated. The shapeshifter was looking around the seemingly empty ally as it collected its bearings. Bobby lifted his gun and carefully aimed at the shapeshifter's chest. _Damn it!_ Bobby thought as the shifter bent over to catch its breath. _Can't get a clear shot._ Bobby carefully and quietly pressed the speed dial and waited.

"Bobby?"

"Sam!" Bobby whispered. "The shifter's outside! Slippery bastard! I can't get a clear shot…"

"I'm on the roof," Sam replied. Sam sneaked over the edge and spotted the shifter looking at its surroundings. "Got it." Sam snapped his phone shut and took out a pistol. _Dean's favorite._ Sam thought nostalgically. Shaking his head to get back to reality, he pointed the gun down towards the shifter. It was still bent over so there was a clear shot of his back.

_"It's not like the bottle's going anywhere. You can take your time to aim."_

Sam smiled. He stared down the barrel and aimed. A full 15 seconds passed before he pulled the trigger.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Me: So how did I do?**

**Sam: I don't remember any of that...**

**Me: 'Course you don't. it's fanfiction.**

**Dean: Will there be any porn? (smiles)  
**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Dean, I love you. but try to ignore THAT brain for once.**

Please Review! I wanna know how bad I did :P


	2. Remember What I Promised You

**Disclaimer**: Only in my dreams…

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam sat on his bed and stared at the floor. It was late at night at Bobby's. Sam had been staying here ever since Dean…

Sam's mind was working furiously. It had been two months now. Two months since Dean died. Two months Dean was spending in hell with no end in sight.

He leaded against the back wall in frustration. Dean was right. The Trickster was right. Sam had to break the pattern. He could just sell his soul or sacrifice himself just to bring Dean back. Dean would never forgive him. Hell, (No pun intended) Dean might just make yet another sacrifice and be right back where they started. I would turn into a never ending cycle.

No. Sam needed to find a way to save Dean without sacrifices. Without casualties.

Sam thought back to the night Dean left. He remembered Ruby's words. "You've got some God-given talent!" "If you wanted, you could wipe Lilith off the map without moving a muscle!"

Tears started to emerge as emotions battled. Leaning back in the bed, voices on what he could have done, should have done overlapped. His conscious trying to make sense out of all of it. _Why didn't I just listen to Ruby?! I could have saved Dean! I could have saved the world by getting rid of that bitch! __But Dean's the one who said I shouldn't…__ NO! This is not Dean's fault! I'm 25 years old! I could have made my own decision! I could have prevented all of this. Dean would be alive. Dean would be alive…_

Sam rolled onto his side and laid in bed. He tears silently ran down his face as sleep consumed him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_"Dean!" ten-year-old Sam cried out. "Dean, please wake up! Please!"_

_Bobby was leaned over Dean's unconscious body as he preformed CPR. Two minutes had past and nothing changed. _Come one boy, _Bobby thought._ You can do it. Just take a breath!_ Bobby gave Dean two more breaths before giving him thirty more compressions._

_"Please!" Sam begged. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I got in the way! I'm sorry I got scared! Just wake up, please!" Tears streamed down his face as he stared at his unresponsive big brother. _This isn't right. The spirit came after me! If I had just used the stupid shotgun…

_His thoughts stopped as Dean's eyes snapped open and he took in a huge gasp. Bobby sat back, exhausted and relieved. Sam cried as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. He cried all the harder as he heard his brother gasp for breath and his heartbeat race. "I'm sorry," Sam whispered. "I'm so sorry…"_

_Bobby went off to check on John who was supposed to be salting and burning the corpse, leaving Sam and Dean alone in a tent. Both had shotguns loaded with rock salt close at hand._

_"I'm sorry," Sam repeated. "I should have shot it. I just got frozen…"_

_"This was your first hunt, Sammy," Dean said. "Of course you got scared."_

_"I never said I got scared! And it's Sam!"_

_"Sammy," Dean emphasized. "It's okay to be scared."_

_"No, it's not! If I just shot the bastard, you wouldn't have pushed me out of the way and…" Sam hung his head. "I'm not good enough."_

_"You think my first hunt was perfect?"_

_"No, but did Dad have to take a blow for you?"_

_"Sammy…I'm your big brother." Dean sighed. He _really_ did not want to have a chick flick moment. _I guess I could go a little into dangerous ground._ "It's my job to take care of you. No matter what, I will always make sure you're okay." Dean noticed Sam's eyes starting to tear up again. _What the hell. _Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam curled up under his arm. These moments were rare and far apart so he wanted to make sure to get the most out of it. He let Dean's warmth envelop him in a safe cocoon. He unconsciously fiddled with Dean's pendant. When he realized what he was doing he smiled. "You're still wearing it."_

_"Huh? Oh, this. Yeah, never really been one for necklaces but this is cool. Kinda makes me badass, don't ya think?"_

_Sam laughed. "Not really…"_

_Dean gave Sam a look. "Well, don't I look badass on principal?"_

_"You're my big brother," Sam smiled. "You're just a jerk."_

_"Bitch."_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam was shook awake by Bobby early in the morning. "Jesus, Bobby it's not even six…"

"You need to see this for yourself."

Now fully awake, Sam quickly grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt and threw them on. Bobby led Sam outside. A woman stood in front staring right at them.

Sam's eyes widened. He knew that stance. He could see beyond the auburn hair and olive skin. Right into her black eyes.

"Ruby."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Me: There's chapter two!**

**Dean: Ugh, chick flick moments…**

**Sam: Oh, grow up, Dean.**

**Dean: Oh, shut it, bitch.**

**Sam: Jerk**

**Me: C'mon, guys. I know you don't want me to sic the fangirls on you…**

**Sam/Dean: We're good.**

Sam and Dean are forever loved. So are _reviews_… (I LOVE constructive criticism. It tells me what to change and how to improve. So really. Don't hold yourself back if you think it sucks and needs work. :D)


	3. Remember What You Promised Me

**Disclaimer: just play with them before sending them back.**

I have a ton of ideas for this story. It might turn out to be really really long (Like an alternate season 4)...which means that the flashbacks will probably start to cease soon.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ruby stood with an expressionless face. The black retreated from her eyes as she turned her attention to Sam. "Hate to bring you down, but the words 'I told you so' leap to mind."

Sam glared at her. This was the last person (besides Lilith) he wanted to see. Her mere attitude brought back memories of Dean and his hate towards her. Besides, who was she to spit on Dean's death? Although Sam agreed with her, his anger rose dangerously high. "Well maybe next time you can try harder," he whispered vehemently.

Ruby scoffed. "Last I checked Lilith sent me to the opposite end of the world. Do you know how much of a bitch it is to kill one of Lilith's generals? Oh, and also, _you_ were the one who ignored me. I told you we could end this and you didn't take the chance. No, you just followed Dean…"

"Don't you dare bring Dean into this," Sam said, expression growing more twisted.

Ruby smiled. "Well, really it's his fault. I mean, he made the deal, he ignored me knowing I could help him…"

"He…didn't…want…you…turning…ME!" Sam leapt forward as he grabbed Ruby's knife from seemingly nowhere and pinned it to her throat.

"Sam!" Bobby yelled.

"All you wanted was to turn me so I could kill Lilith for you! That's all you care about! Killing Lilith! That's all I am to you! A tool to help accomplish that! Well, guess what, bitch! You're not going to use me! You are going to get the hell out of here, and never bother me again!"

Ruby's face remained emotionless. She stared deep into Sam's angry eyes. "You're wrong," she whispered.

Sam jerked the knife closer to her throat. "Really? Yeah, like I'm going to believe you…"

"Dean didn't deserve this…doesn't deserve this. I'm here for a reason, Sam. I want to help you."

"You've helped me enough, thanks."

"Do you want your brother back?"

"You tried throwing this bone before and it didn't do shit!"

Ruby sighed in frustration. "I gave you a solution, remember?"

They stood there frozen for what seemed like an eternity. Their eyes probed each other for the truth. Several minutes passed before Sam sighed. "No." He removed the knife from her neck and stood back.

Ruby smiled heartlessly. "Fine." She turned to go before throwing over her shoulder, "I guess you've accepted Dean's death for what it is."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby stood silent through the exchange. Personally, he didn't want to get involved. Sam could handle Ruby. Still, he listened carefully, not wanting to miss a single detail. He was unsure as to whether or not she was trustworthy or not. But if Sam didn't want her here, so be it.

Ruby was gone and Sam started back to the house. "Sam…"

"I just want to get some sleep, Bobby." Sam reentered the house and locked himself in his room. Bobby stood in the kitchen, unsure of what to do. _Probably best just to leave him be._ Sam's statement to him not one month ago still stood out in his memory.

_Bobby walked into Sam's room to find him with his laptop on his lap, surfing. "Sam? What are you researching?"_

_"You don't have to be so worried," he said._

_Bobby blinked. "What?"_

_"I'm done." When Bobby didn't respond, Sam continued. "Dean's dead. There's nothing that can bring him back short of selling my own soul. And Dean would kill me if I did that. I'm done. I just need to accept that things are what they are. I can't spend all my time trying to get my late brother back when hundreds of other people are dying because of this war. I'm not going to try and bring him back. He's gone. I just have to accept that." Sam didn't seem to notice that he was repeating himself. Bobby supposed that Sam was trying to convince himself as well as him. "It's time for me to move on and fight his war. In fact, I just found this job..."_

The job had been the shapeshifter. With this job, it seemed that Sam really did move on. He hunted like he would any other creature. And to Bobby's relief, Sam did seem to go ballistic and try to kill it with his bare hands or anything. Sam seemed sad, but that's to be expected. Some of Dean's attitude has also slipped into Sam's personality.

Sam seemed to be coping. Dean was never mentioned... Bobby smiled. _Sam's right. Dean's dead. If normal people can deal...I suppose we can too._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Fifteen-year-old Sam quietly and quickly walked down the cave. He could hear the wendigo's harsh breathing a few dozen yard ahead of him. Flare gun in hand, he pressed his back against the cave wall and looked around the bend. He stared at the wendigo feasting on the corpse of a middle-aged man. Repressing a gag reflex as the smell of the rotting corpse reached his nostrils, Sam slowly pointed the flare gun at the wendigo's back. Sam turned his body a little to ease the awkward stretch of his arm, and kicked a pebble. _

_The wendigo's head shot up and turned at the sudden noise. "Shit..." Sam stepped out fully, prepared to shot the bastard, when it disappeared._

Double shit,_ he thought. He pressed himself against the cave wall again, waiting for the wendigo to show itself. A minute passed and nothing happened._

_"SAM, DROP!" Dean yelled out of nowhere. Sam involuntarily dropped to his stomach as he watched his brother shot his flare gun. It made contact mere inches behind where Sam's chest was. The wendigo shrieked as the flames consumed him, it's arm stuck midair. It had been poised to attack Sam when Dean arrived._

_When the wendigo was nothing but a pile of ash, Dean offered his hand to Sam. Sam pulled himself up to standing position as Dean asked, "You okay, Sammy?"_

_"It's Sam." He sighed. "And yeah... I'm okay."_

_Sam's tone made Dean's internal sensors send up little red flags. "What's wrong?"_

_Sam just shook his head. "You know, one of these day's it's going to be me saving your ass at the last minute."_

_"Yeah, right," Dean smiled. "I'd never get into a situation where you'd have to save me anyway."_

_"Because you're perfect," Sam said sarcastically._

_"Exactly."_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ruby waited amongst the broken metal in the middle of Bobby's junkyard. She leaned against a bent, but smooth car door frame. Her eyes were closed, giving the appearance that she was resting.

A nearby clatter made her eyes snap open. She stood straight as Sam came into view. She chuckled. "I'm impressed, Sammy..."

"Sam."

"Sam. I guess Dean's death was good for something."

"If my brother's name comes out of your mouth again, I will eviscerate you with our own knife."

Ruby shook her head in amazement. "I mean, I don't even know how you could tell that you could do that. I mean, it's obvious that Bobby doesn't know..."

"Know what?"

Ruby gave him a look. "Don't kid with me. You told me to meet you here."

Sam's face expression was blank. "Half of the reason I did this was just to make sure I wasn't delusional."

"What? You weren't expecting to be able to send thoughts into people's heads?"

**SNSNSNSNSN**

**Me: Yea! end of chap 3!**

**Sam: ugh, more psychic abilities. **

**Me: Hey! be grateful I didn't make you evil. You know how much the fangirls love your evil side...(me too XD)**

**Dean: Hey! What about me?!**

**Me: Dean, we love all of anyway.**

Review are like cookies...


	4. Remember Why I'm Here

**Disclaimer: **Sam just had a vision! Eric Kripke will sell Sam and Dean to none other than me! But in the meantime...they're still his.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Nothing is real. _

_Everything is real. _

_You have a body. You can see with it, hear, taste, feel…you can sense everything that's unwanted. You can feel the pain. You can see the dark abyss surrounding you. You can hear voices telling you you're worthless, a burden, not wanted. You can hear the inhuman screams you know are yours echoing in your head._

_You're alone. Despite the voices, there's no one to consol you. No one to respond, to care, to not care. There is no one. You are alone._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam's eyes snapped open. His body shivered from the lingering dream. Breathing heavily and wiping the sweat off his brow, he sat up and started to get dressed. Sam bit his lip in frustration. _The same damn dream…every single night._ Sam didn't need any expert to tell him what it was. He was dreaming about Dean. He was experiencing what his brother was was going through in that moment. And the moment was always the same. Sam prayed that it was just a repetitive nightmare…but he knew that it was Hell. A constant nightmare. He didn't know how or why he knew. He just did.

That was happening a lot lately. Knowing things that he really shouldn't be so sure about. Sam couldn't explain it. It was like his brain could make sense out of everything, even without reasoning.

It was midmorning. Sam walked down the stairs and yelled, "I'm gonna get us some breakfast." Before Bobby could respond, Sam was out the door heading to the center of the junkyard, where he told Ruby, mentally, to meet him.

Ruby waited amongst the broken metal in the middle of the junkyard. She leaned against a bent, but smooth car door frame. Her eyes were closed, giving the appearance that she was resting.

A nearby clatter made her eyes snap open. She stood straight as Sam came into view. She chuckled. "I'm impressed, Sammy..."

"Sam."

"Sam. I guess Dean's death was good for something."

"If my brother's name comes out of your mouth again, I will eviscerate you with our own knife."

Ruby shook her head in amazement. "I mean, I don't even know how you could tell that you could do that. I mean, it's obvious that Bobby doesn't know..."

"Know what?"

Ruby gave him a look. "Don't kid with me. You told me to meet you here."

Sam's face expression was blank. "Half of the reason I did this was just to make sure I wasn't delusional."

"What? You weren't expecting to be able to send thoughts into people's heads?"

"I wasn't sure what it was. I just knew that…I felt different and I just knew."

"Do you know anything else?" Ruby knew to trust Sam about this. _I was almost positive Dean's death would awaken him. Still, it would have been better if Dean were alive. I would have probably made this easier…_

"That's why I wanted to meet with you…I want you to teach me."

Ruby gave Sam an unsure look. "You mean, help train your psychic energies."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Wha…Why?"

"Sam…I'm not stupid. I know why you want to control your gifts and…no. Not for that reason."

"I don't know what you're…"

"It's too late for Dean," She said simply. "Trying to get him back is suicide, no matter what the result."

"What?"

Ruby sighed. "If you fail, you'll mostly likely get dragged into Hell yourself. If you succeed, god forbid, you'll have another demon on your hands."

"But…you told Dean that it takes centuries for Hell to completely burn your soul. And it's only been a couple months. When my dad came back out, he wasn't a demon and he was there for almost a year!"

Ruby remained silent. _I can't tell him. Not me. He has to decide what to do for himself…and not have all the answers. But that doesn't mean I can't try to persuade him. _Ruby visibly sighed. "But all you're trying to do is relieve your own grief and guilt…it's kinda selfish on your part."

Sam blinked. "What?"

"Well, you must feel pretty guilty about Dean. I mean, if you just killed that other psychic, oh what's his name, Jack…Jace…Jake! That's it. If you killed him when you had the chance, he wouldn't have killed you, Dean wouldn't have made that deal and well, you know the rest. The only reason you want to bring Dean back is to make it seem like you aren't a screw-up. Well guess what Sam. You are! So suck it up and try training your mind for more practical things, like killing Lilith and ending this war."

"I want to end this war." Sam said in a dangerously low voice, fury evident in his voice, "And your wrong. I want to bring Dean back from Hell because he's my brother. He doesn't deserve Hell. And if you want 'practical' he's a good hunter! Hell, he's probably better than me! So don't you _dare_…think that I…that I'm doing this for my_self_!"

"Even if we did bring Dean back, he'd probably just kill you. He _will_ be a demon and you _are_ a hunter…Besides, Dean might wanna kill you anyway. After experiencing Hell, I'm sure he won't be too happy with you..."

"Oh, will you just shut…UP!"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby looked up from one of his research books as he heard glass shattering and metal bending. He stood as the sound increased in volume. Slightly moving the curtain aside, his eyes widened as a shock wave shattered the glass and crushed the frames of all the junk cars. He quickly ducked at the wave hit the house, shattering every bit of glass and causing the house to crumble onto itself.

**SNSNSNSNSN**

**Me: Phew! Another chapter finished! So Dean, did i get hell pretty close?**

**Sam: We're not really allowed to talk about that kind of stuff...Kripke said...**

**Me: Oh, that's right, Kripke owns you.**

**Dean: Don't say it like that. You know we don't swing that way!**

**Me: (Sexily) Wanna prove that to me?**

**Dean: well sure!**

**Sam: Dean!**

Haha! I wish!

I hope you enjoyed! And please press the, oh so lovely purple button below! ;)


	5. Remember The Normal Times

**Disclaimer**: When there's a towel scene every show then they belong to me. Until then, still Kripke's

Medical knowledge is a great thing to have. I however don't have it. Most of the medical parts are from research and personal experiance.

In this chap we see more of Sam's apparent understanding of things without explanation. This is a real phenomenon. There are some people that can pull facts out of the air. The can comprehend without any explanation or reasoning. It's like figuring out things on you're own without the figuring out. Not good with explanations...

Enjoy!

* * *

The dust cleared. Bobby cursed to himself as he pushed the limber off his leg. _Damn it, I think it's crushed. _"Sam! Damn it boy! Sam! SAM!"

* * *

Ruby looked down at the broken fragment of a doorframe protruding through her stomach. "God damn it," she whispered. She carefully lifted herself off the metal so not to damage the body further. She knelt to the ground, holding her insides in and closed her eyes. _Someone else. Now I've killed two people from possession. _She rose as her midsection healed. Amidst the dust, she saw Sam.

He was sprawled on the ground, trembling and panting hard. His eyes were fully yellow.

"Well Sam, I've managed to get you to let go just a bit more."

"I-I...Don...no" Sam clutched his head. "Hurts…"

"Mmm, yes, well you're going to have to suck it up. You can't do this every time you let go during a fight."

Sam looked up at Ruby hopefully. "Dean…?"

Ruby gave him a sad look. Then she snapped her head up as she heard something. "Stay here, Sam."

Ruby climbed through the broken rubbish to the half collapsed house. She spotted unconscious Bobby with a bloodied leg. She ran up to him and took his pulse. Satisfied with the strong beat, she searched him for his cell, which she found thankfully intact. Preparing herself for the act she dialed the hospital. "Yes, there's been an explosion…I don't know what happened there isn't even fire…I'm fine but my friends…one's unconscious with a bad leg and my other friend…I don't know! He's just not acting right. Yes I'm…" She gave the emergency lady the address and hung up the phone in annoyance.

Running back to Sam she gave him a once over. The yellow in his eyes were flickering, but showed no sign of leaving. He moaned in pain but no longer trembled. "Sam?" No response. "Sam, can you hear me?"

"Dean?"

Ruby sighed. She knew this was a low card but… "Yeah, Sam. Do you know what happened?"

Sam gulped. "You're gone."

"I know, can you just…" Ruby gasped in pain and started to cough violently. "What…the…" Her mouth opened as she erupted from her host's mouth. _Can't use that body anymore._

Sam stared confused at the fallen body. He could have sworn he saw Dean. Couldn't hear him really. It was an undefined whisper to him. Everything had this yellow haze... he knew that his eyes were yellow. He knew he unleashed his power and destroyed almost everything around him. And he knew that Bobby was hurt and that he would be fine regardless. How he knew all of this, was a mystery to him.

"Dean…" He said aloud. His hand went up to his chest where Dean's pendant hung. It wasn't his, it was still Dean's. Sam's mind floated until settled at the morgue run by his hunter friend, Joshua. It floated further to Dean's body, sewed up and frozen. The only people who knew it was there was Sam and Joshua. He'd keep it safe until…

"Dean, you stupid bastard, why did you do it?"

* * *

_The spirit was salted and burned and Sam and Dean were left at another run-down hotel. Sam hadn't looked at Dean since he fell asleep in his brother's arms in the tent. He still felt guilty about his brother getting hurt while protecting him. Doesn't that still make it his fault?_

_Dean started to boil some water for Ramen when he felt a tug on his shoulder. He turned to his brother who was teary-eyed. "Sammy? What is it?"_

"_Sam."_

"_Sammy," Dean grinned slightly. "What is it?"_

_Sam didn't say anything. He didn't know why he got Dean's attention. Despite his brother's assurances earlier that evening, Sam felt himself more and more unsure as the conversation was more of the past. Sam supposed he just wanted to confirm Dean's presence. "Nothing, just hurry up with dinner. I'm starving."  
_

_Dean frowned at Sam but didn't push it. He finished making the soup then put cheese and crumbled bacon in it. "Eat up, kiddo. I'm sure you're tired from the hunt."_

"_You are too."_

"_Well, I'll go to bed when you do."_

_Sam smiled. _Dean is so over protective. Is it even possible for him to be selfish when I'm involved?_ Sam finished up his soup and changed into his pajamas. When Dean remained clothed, "I thought you were going coming to bed?"_

"_Well…We don't have to go to bed now…"_

_Sam gave his brother an inquiring look. "What do you mean?"_

_Dean seemed embarrassed as first but then, out of seemingly thin air, he pulled out __Jurassic Park.__ "We could…Watch a movie…"_

_Sam's eyes widened at the movie. They _never _watched movies. They didn't even own… "But Dean, we don't own a VCR…"_

_Dean smiled at looked at the TV. Sam leaned and looked too to find a VCR tucked neatly under the television. "Dean…" Sam said accusatorily. _

"_This is our secret, Sammy."_

"_Sam."_

"_Whatever."_

* * *

"Honestly, I feel fine. No headaches, no nausea, nothing," Sam told the doctor.

"Mr. Singer…"

"Sam is fine."

"Sam. You're eyes were filmed over by something we can't identify. You were a bit out of it…"

"I was near an explosion. Of course I was a bit out of it…but I swear, I feel absolutely fine. Now how's my dad?"

"First let's talk about you and then we'll get to your dad. Now Sam, all the tests I've run have come back negative. But I still want you to stay overnight for observation. If you are fine by tomorrow, I will have you discharged."

"Fine. Now my dad…"

"He had to go in for surgery for his leg. He lost a lot of blood due to the femoral artery which was severed, and went into cardiac arrest. Don't worry, we were able to resuscitate him. He should be fine in that regard. We were able to fix his artery up fine. His femur is fractured and the tibia was broken in three places. We reset them and his leg's in his cast."

Sam scoffed. "Dad'll love _that_…"

The doctor smiled. "Besides that he has a class-three concussion. He'll have some pretty bad headaches for a few months and for the first few weeks he shouldn't so anything at all stressful. That should also help the leg heal. Overall, he's very lucky considering the house fell top of him."

"The house collapsed?" Sam said disbelievingly.

"Yes, I'm sorry son."

"No, it's alright. At least dad's okay…" _Great. Well I should have known. Makes sense. Don't know why it makes sense. "_He's not going to like not being able to do anything…"

The doctor gave Sam, for lack of a better word, knowing look. He smiled and said, "Well, take it as an excuse to ease off work for a bit. Take it easy for a while. People need breaks."

Sam sighed. _Can't really do that with war. But I can't leave Bobby alone either._ "Yeah…I suppose."

The doctor left the room and rounded the corner to the bathroom. When the last occupant had left, black smoke erupted from the doctor's mouth and into a vent.

_**SNSNSNSNSNSN**_

**Sam: That's not a good sign.**

**Me: (Smiles evilly) Normally no. It's not.** **Let's my readers wonder what that demon did to Bobby and Sam**

**Dean: Could be Ruby?**

**Sam: Why on earth would Ruby do that?**

**Dean: (Shrug) Well, there've been rumors…(off of Sam's inquiring look with a smile) could be to get a good look at ya.**

**Sam/Me: Dean!**

Reviews make me happy!


	6. Remember Who You Are

**Disclaimer:** Anything relating to Supernatural I do not own. still Kripke's

Sorry for the delay! been really busy lately. Hope you enjoy this next installment!

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to be discharged, Bobby?"

"You know I hate hospitals…You hate them too!"

"Yeah…Alright I'll talk to the doctor."

Sam strode down the hallway when an officer walked up to him and said, "Samuel Singer?"

"Yes…"

"I'm Officer Katherine Burke. I'm here about the explosion and Missy Holmes death."

"Who…Oh, yeah." _Must be who Ruby possessed._

"What can you tell me about the explosion?"

"Well, my Dad was inside doing some paper work. Me and um…Missy were just talking in the junkyard. Then…I don't remember what happened after that."

"You don't remember anything?"

"No…What do you think happened?"

"Well… honestly, we're baffled. There's no sign of a fire. The oil and gasoline were untouched…It was like tornado hit it, to be honest. Anyway, can we talk to your father? Maybe he saw something."

"Yeah sure, he's just down the hall on the left."

"Thank you."

_Now where is that doctor…What was his name? Something foreign… Padleki… no… Padalecki I think._

Sam walked up to the main desk and rung the bell. After a few moments a young nurse came up. "Sorry…" she said distractedly.

"It's alright…Do you know where Dr. Padalecki is?"

"Oh, he's at home resting. He collapsed from exhaustion in the bathroom. Poor man's been working too hard lately. Why?"

"Uh, well you see, my dad's feeling better and I wanted to get him discharged."

"Dr. Ackles is filling in for him. I'll let him know straight away."

"Thanks."

* * *

"You really should get some sleep, Bobby."

"This war ain't gonna end on its own. And I ain't gonna sit on my ass while someone else does all the work."

"I'll be fine, Bobby. I'll just do some research. You can barely read the turn signals without a migraine! You just need to get some rest so you'll be up for a job when one comes up."

"Alright boy, but wake me up if you find anything!"

Sam shook his head in amusement as he turned to his laptop. As far as Lilith goes, there have been no leads. Not a single shred of proof of Lilith's existence.

A network has been set up by the remaining hunters. Jobs are listed at the new Roadhouse that Ellen runs. Using the internet, or other ways of communicating, hunters claim jobs that have been discovered. Two months ago, although Lilith disappeared, the possession and overall supernatural activity escalated tremendously. This network was a way of organizing who did what and where they did it. Mostly to keep the hunters spread across the world and to keep a constant ear out.

Sam rubbed his face in frustration. He wanted to get closer to Lilith. He wanted to find a way to get Dean back. He wanted to do something _practical_. _Heh, where's Ruby when you need her? Maybe I could magically locate Lilith with the right fucking training._

A knock on the door interrupted Sam's thoughts. Sam frowned at the door. _Nobody knows we're here. This is Bobby's safe house, way off the beaten track. How…?_ Immediately suspecting it to be supernatural or just Ruby, Sam grabbed a canister of holy water and proceeded to opening the door.

Sam sighed in annoyance when he recognized Ruby's stance in the stranger's body. "There is something very wrong about you jumping bodies."

"Hey! I'm not the one who permanently damaged my last body!"

Sam ignored the comment and left the door open to continue research.

"Uh…Sam? You gonna let me in?"

Sam looked at the salt line at the doorway. He looked back up at Ruby and said in a tone of exhaustion, "Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you doing this? I'm obviously not going to become the perfect soldier you want."

"It's not that hard to figure out. You are the only psychic of your generation left. I'm supposed to help you to defeat Lilith and…"

"Ugh, not more of this destiny crap…"

"Whether you like this 'destiny crap' or not, it's there. And there's no escaping it. For every generation, Azazel has tried to start this war. There has always been a wrench in things that prevent it. But yes, there is a legend. Or maybe you'd call it a prophecy. Whatever you think it is, it says when the war has begun, the remaining of the Children will end the war. Basically, you're going to decide the end. Whether it be for them or us."

"And what it exactly do _you_ mean by 'us?'"

"For god's sake Sam, why do you have to channel your brother?! I am on your side! I want to help you! I want this war to end and not have it eviscerated by demons! But you on the other hand!? You just want to get your precious brother back so you don't have to feel _guilty _anymore! It's about time you let…Dean…go!"

CRASH! Sam stood over the flipped table glaring daggers at Ruby. "Sam?" Bobby yelled. "Is everything alright in there?"

"Everything's fine, Bobby." _Ruby…_ Sam thought with venom._ I want you to leave, and I never want to see you again, unless you plan on helping me!_

Ruby's face remained stoic. "I'll leave for now. But I'll be back to try to knock some sense into that Cro-Magnon skull of yours."

Slamming the door behind her, Sam leaned on the wall and let the tears that had threaten to fall go. _My main priority is Lilith. If I find Lilith, I'll be able to figure out a way to bring Dean back._

_I want to end this war. I want to kill Lilith. I just have an ulterior motive…God this is getting me no where!_ Sam picked the table up and his laptop. Thankfully it was not damaged. Opening it back up, he noticed a new email from Ellen.

Hey Sam,

A friend of mine, Daniel, wants some back-up. It's a possible multi-possession and he believes that Lilith is involved. Let me know if you and Bobby can take the case and I'll send you the coordinates.

Ellen

Sam smiled. _It's about time._

* * *

Since Bobby was nowhere near recovery, he finally agreed (after much arguing and Sammy-Puppy-Eyes) that he could come only to help research.

They reached Virginia a couple days later. According to the coordinates and Ellen's instructions, Daniel was in a cabin in a forest in Bull Run.

Daniel Wilston, like most hunters, preferred to work alone and didn't have much friendly contact with other hunters. He was single and quiet. Didn't go out much into the 'normal' world. Preferred to camp in the woods than stay in a motel. (Sam was not happy to hear this.)

He was sitting on the front stoop when the Impala drove up the drive. He grabbed his beer and walked up to the Impala. "I'm Daniel Wilston," he said as Sam helped Bobby with his crutches. "You must be Sam and Bobby."

_Gee, wonder how he guessed_ that_?_ Sam thought sarcastically. He thrust his hand out. "Yeah, Sam Winchester."

Daniel took his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you. And the sour one must be Bobby Singer!"

Bobby grunted as he shook his hand. "You'd be grumpy too with a useless leg and a concussion."

"Yes, well, come in and I'll fill you in on the case." Daniel handed them the beer. "_After_ you drink my 'special' beer."

* * *

"About two weeks ago, I was assigned this case. It seemed like a simple possession. There were a few demonic omens; electrical storms, strange occurrences, etc. I found the demon after a couple days and exorcised it."

"But…" Sam said.

"But, the signs around here increased. More demons keep coming. I can't keep this up by myself."

"How many have you exorcised so far?" Bobby asked.

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty-two!?" Sam exclaimed. "You mean you've exorcised almost two a day?!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. The omens are increasing! They just keep coming no matter how many I get rid of!...That's why I think Lilith's involved. They seem to be gathering here. I did some research on the area, but I couldn't find anything suspicious about area that would indicate otherwise."

"So Lilith is starting to move again."

Daniel nodded. "I think so."

"Have you tried interrogating one of the demons?" Bobby asked. "See what they know."

"Yeah, but none of them have squawked."

"Well," Sam said, "We're just going to have to try harder with the next one."

Daniel gave Sam a hard look. "The demons haven't been riding the humans hard yet. Almost all of them have survived the possession."

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm just wondering what you mean by 'trying harder.'"

Sam sighed. "Look…We need to figure out what's going on and what to do fast. Otherwise we'll be unprepared and…"

"You're suggesting killing a human just to get information?!" Daniel exclaimed.

Bobby gave Sam a look of disbelief. Sam ignored it. "We are at war, _Daniel._ If we don't end it as soon as possible it'll just mean more casualties in the long run."

"That doesn't mean we sell our humanity! There are other things we can do…"

"Oh really? Because you've done such a bang-up job so far!"

"Cut it out, both of you!" Bobby intervened. "Let's just concentrate on finding them first. We'll deal with what's next once we get there, got it?"

"You're not coming with us, Bobby," Sam said.

"Oh, and you're going to stop me?"

"Bobby, you can't fight or exorcise in your condition."

"No, but I can play referee between the two of you. Jeez, you two bicker more than a pair of brothers..." Bobby stopped short as he realized what he said.

Sam's face remained stoic. After a moment he said, "No, brothers care for and love each other. I couldn't care less about Daniel." Sam stood and slammed the door of the room he was to sleep in, leaving Daniel and Bobby sitting in the living room in silence.

"What was that about?" Daniel inquired.

"Sam's brother, Dean, died a couple months ago. Trust me when I say, if you value your life..." Bobby said in total seriousness, "You'll stay away from that subject."

* * *

_Dean's body lay on a cold surgery table. His body frozen and covered in sutures. Naked except for the white sheet covering his bottom half. Sam stood above it, staring sadly down at it. Lifting the necklace above his head, he gently lifted Dean's and slid the necklace on in it's rightful place. Satisfied, Sam looked up at Daniel who was standing opposite of the body. Daniel stared back at same. Both had expressionless faces. "Ready?" Sam asked. Daniel nodded his head. Both turned their heads back at the body._

**--**

Sam woke with a start as Bobby yelled through the door. "Sam! We got a lead on where a demon is! We leave in two minutes!"

It took a moment for Sam to register what Bobby said. Shaking his head, he got up and prepared his duffel bag. Holy water, check. Incantations, check. Dad's journal, check. Dean's gun, check. Meanwhile Sam thought about his dream. _It felt like a vision…I guess it would make sense that I would start to have them again. But, it barely showed anything. Were we trying to resurrect Dean? Why was Daniel involved? If he's going to help bring Dean back, maybe I should be a little more respectful to him…_

Sam turned around as he was about to exit the cabin. "Bobby you're staying here."

"The hell I am!"

"Bobby, please! You're still recovering. You're no good to us dead."

"I ain't gonna die…"

"If you push yourself, you will. Look, how about you stay here and try to find us more demons. Then you can call us and tell us where other ones are. We'll be able to get more done that way."

Bobby glared at Sam. "Fine. Just don't do anything stupid, ya idjit."

Sam smiled. "I won't."

"Yeah, I bet you won't."

"Sam!" Daniel yelled. "We gotta go! Before 'Mr. Shoeman' or his family gets home!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Sam slid into the Impala and followed Daniel in his RX-7. _Are old cars like a hunter stereotype or something?_ Sam thought amusingly.

* * *

**Sam: So, this Daniel's gonna help bring Dean back?**

**Me: You're just gonna have to wait and find out**

**Dean: Yeah, we better! I have had absolutely no action yet!**

**Sam: There have been flashbacks…**

**Dean: Those don't count!**

**Me: Will you just Chilax Dean?**

**Sam: Chilax?**

**Me: What? Dean's the only one who gets to make up words?**

…Not that I made up that word…

_**PLEASE READ**_: 1)I hope at least the length can make up for the lateness. 2) I know, the little banter at the end isn't as funny as usual. 3)I'm starting to wonder how many of you are just reading this just for the banter. I know a lot of people really like it so eventually I'm going to make a separate fanfic/interview in the same style. Look for **Sam, Dean, and Me**. And 4) I love constructive criticism! Really, If I'm repeating myself, or it's boring or even if you hate it or even just grammatical issues (If you've read the previous chaps it's obvious that English isn't my first language) _**Any suggestions are appreciated and welcome!**_


End file.
